Tangled
by PureHearted3177
Summary: The Disney movie Tangled but in KH form. SoraXKairi
1. Prologue

**Hello my kittens! How's it going? Well, I hope you guys are having a wonderful time (even though my school starts tomorrow/today since it's like 2AM over here) because I now have another story for you guys! Yay! ^.^ Ok anyways, I do have to tell you guys something about this story that so you guys don't get confused while reading it. This story is a SoraXKairi version so Kairi is the main character, and since Rapunzel has blonde hair Kairi is going to have blonde hair in this. So while you guys are reading this try to image Kairi with Namine's hair, ok?**

**Shout-out: Relena Soulheart (This story is for you since you told me to make a Tangled version of KH next after I finished "Kairi" thank you very much :))**

**OK enough of me talking and let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Tangled**

**Prologue**

Deep within the woods was a 'Wanted' poster on a tree. The picture on the poster was a 15 year old boy with dark brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and tan yet white skin.

_This is the story of how I died. But, don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This the story of a girl named Kairi, and it starts with the sun._

_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and, from this small drop of sunlight, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and the injured._

As the sun was going down one day, a drop of its sunlight fell from the sky to only land on the soil. Therefore, a beautiful golden flower grew out of the ground as its petals shined and glowed as the sun, for when night soon fell it would glow as a night light on the earth. Nearby, however; an old woman with a black coat on was walking through when she discovered the flower with her lantern. Intrigued, she approached it.

_Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her; she's kinda important._

Years later, out in the middle of the land where there was nothing but hills and mountains. A kingdom grew and was built on top of the valley.

_Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, and the queen, well, she was about to have a baby. She got sick, really sick._

Inside of the palace, a pregnant queen was lying in bed, gasping in pain, as the king knelt beside her bedside, holding her hand. If nothing could be done to save his wife and her baby, then both the mother and the child would not live.

_She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower._

That night, all of the castle's guards and villagers headed out towards the woods in search of the golden flower.

Meanwhile, however; the old woman from before was still at the same place where the flower was found. Apparently, she had hid it with a basket so that no one but only her could find it. She slowly pulled the basket off of the flower as she removed her black hood and knelt down close beside the flower.

_Ah, I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Larxene, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song._

_**Flower, gleam and glow**_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

Suddenly, the flower began to glow brighter than before as Larxene sang. Before long her face became younger and her hair turned from grey to blonde.

_Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?_

Just then, Larxene heard voices approaching. She quickly covered the flower up with the basket again and went to hide. But, as she did, her lantern accidentally knocked over the basket, revealing the flower.

"We found it!" a guard soon shouted as he looked over the edge of a cliff and spotted the flower. Two guards soon came and carefully removed the flower, its roots still in the soil, and put it in a pot. However, Larxene was hiding behind a tree nearby as she watched the scene with glaring eyes.

Back at the castle, the flower was put into a bowl of broth. Once the flower touched the liquid it suddenly disintegrated and made the broth glow just like it petals. The queen, weakly, sat up and drank from the broth, as her husband held it up to her lips.

_The magic of the golden flower healed the queen._

Much later, a baby girl was born. Her long golden blonde hair shined so bright whenever light touched it as her deep blue eyes shone as well as she was lying in a bassinet.

_A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born with beautiful golden hair._

The king and queen both smiled at their newborn daughter. The girl soon giggled when her mother picked her up as she laughed softly. Her father just smiled as he placed a crown on top of his baby girl's head.

_I'll give you a hint: that's Kairi._

_To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect._

That night, after the celebration was all over with, the royal family was sound to sleep. But apparently, they didn't get to hear or notice the door to the balcony open by itself.

_And then that moment ended._

Larxene, who had become old once again, snuck quietly towards the sleeping princess and began to sing the same song from before. Suddenly, just like the flower, Kairi's hair started to glow, which meant that not all of the magic from the healing flower had disappeared when the queen had ingested it; it had just been absorbed into Kairi. Larxene picked up a strand of Kairi's glowing hair while she started to become young again. Taking a pair of scissors, she snipped the strand off, but, as luck would have it, the strand stopped glowing and turned red.

Larxene gasped in horror as she started to become old again while the part of Kairi's hair that was cut turned red, before Larxene came to a realization. If any part of Kairi's hair was cut off, the hair would loses its power and turn red forever. With nothing else to do, Larxene had no choice but to steal Kairi away.

The king and queen were suddenly awoken by a cry from their daughter as they saw Larxene stealing their child. Before Larxene left, she looked back at the two adults and glared at them before disappearing into the night.

_Larxene broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that – gone._

_The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Larxene raised the child as her own._

Somewhere in the forest, a tower stood while light from inside was coming through one of the closed windows. If you listened closely, however; you could hear a faint voice singing within the tower.

Kairi: _**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the fate's design**_

Inside, the voice that was before singing was a little girl with long blonde hair around the age of 5. While the girl was singing, her hair was glowing while someone brushed her hair.

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

Once Kairi finished singing, Larxene soon turned young again as she continued to brush the little girl's hair.

_Larxene had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

"Why can't I go outside?" Kairi asked while slightly looking back at Larxene.

"The outside world is a dangerous place," Larxene lied, "filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, Mommy," Kairi obeyed.

The night, while Larxene was asleep in her bed, Kairi quietly sneaked downstairs.

_But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything._

Kairi carefully opens up a window to only gasp in amazement as she looked up at the stars, or in this case, a thousand flying lanterns.

_Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen release a thousand lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost little princess would return._

**And that's all for now! Please remember to review or PM me if you guys like this story and I should continue it, or you can give me some ideas for other Disney movie stories you guys might like for me to make for you. Also if you want a shout-out from me you have to give me an idea of a story you want in KH form. :) Or it can be anything else like Pokémon, Vocaloid or even Soinc X if you want me to and I'll do it!**

**Until next time!**

**Neow~ :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Here's another chapter for you guys since I got some good reviews from you guys saying that you wanted more, so here you go! However, I will just say this that since I've started school now it might time a little bit longer to update now, but don't worry I'll try my best to update every Saturday, Sunday, or even Friday since I can stay up late on those days, so don't worry if I don't update a couple weeks don't freak out cause I am doing my best to finish this story I'm just going to be a bit busy that's all, ok? Ok!**

**Now it is time for Ch. 1 to begin! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was morning in the land of Radiant Garden as the sun shone over the horizon of the land and kingdom. The birds were singing happily in the trees as they flew around in the sky with the summer breeze. Apparently, the soothing sound of the wind blowing however was suddenly interrupted when green camellia came running outside the tower's window and quickly hid behind a flower pot; in order to try and hid from something, or someone.

"Ha!" a blonde haired female girl shouted as she opened up the window shutters. Kairi wasn't a little girl anymore like before for now was a 15 year old girl who was soon going to be 16 in a couple days. Her hair however was now about 70 feet long and she even wore a white dress that went to her knees.

"Hmm…" Kairi hummed to herself once she saw that her little green friend wasn't outside. A smirk however soon came to her face as she slowly started to walk away. "Well, I guess Pascal isn't hiding out here."

Pascal just chuckled to himself, thinking that he had won, but suddenly, two strands of blonde hair grabbed Pascal and pulled him up into the sky.

"Gotcha!" Kairi said to only scare the living daylights out of the little green camellia. The blonde just giggled at her small friend as she lowered him and unwrapped her hair around him. "That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?" she suggested but to only get a disapproving look from the camellia. Sighing, she asked, "Ok, well, what do you want to do?"

Pascal face suddenly lightened up by that sudden question as he pointed his tail towards outside the window.

Kairi knew all too well what her friend was suggesting and as much as she would love to go and adventure outside of her tower she knew she couldn't. Especially with her mother out of the house. She would be furious if she knew that Kairi was outside the tower without asking her permission first; even though she already knew that the answer to that question would be no.

"Yeah, I don't think so." She said while shaking her head. "I like it in here, and so do you."

Pascal did nothing but sick his tongue out at her. The sight did nothing but make the teenage girl giggle by his childishness.

"Oh, come on, Pascal." She said while picking her little friend up into her hands. "It's not so bad in there." At that, she quickly made her way up the stairs while her hair trailed along behind her. Once she was upstairs she jumped up into the rafters and used her hair to open up the top window as she slid down to the floor to start on her morning chores.

**_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up_**

**_Start on the chores, and sweep till the floor's all clean_**

Kairi was sweeping the floor while she tried to sweep around her hair. Pascal on the other hand was holding the dustpan for her, but it wasn't a very good job since ever time Kairi sweep over by the dustpan dust would always in on Pascal's face.

**_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up_**

**_Sweep again, and by then_**

**_It's like seven-fifteen_**

After polishing and waxing the floor, doing the laundry, mopping, shining, and once again sweeping, Kairi saw that the clock read 7:15 and sighed in relief. First part of her chores were done, now she could finally have some free time.

**_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three_**

**_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_**

**_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically_**

**_Just wonder, when will my life begin?_**

During her free time, Kairi decided to read a couple of books but of course she soon got bored with that since they were always the same stories she had read before, so she decides to instead paint a few things on the wall. After making some new touches to her old designs she even grabs her pink guitar and starts to play it, or well, try to at least. After the first time she hit it it was probably best not to play anymore since she wasn't really good at playing music, so instead she starts to knit a couple of things and finally bakes a pie. While taking the pie out of the oven, she glances over at a wall above the fireplace and then sticks her thumb out like an expert artist and then to the side. She gets out her paints and paintbrushes and starts to paint again.

**_Then, after lunch, its puzzles and darts and baking_**

After a few more minutes of free time left, Kairi and Pascal decide to work on a puzzle together and then play some darts, before she had to work on baking some cookies and other goods.

**_Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet, and chess_**

Later, she made and wore a paper face while scaring the daylights out of Pascal for the second time that day. After giggling at her friend's action, she then got up and tried working on her dancing skills, but to only get herself tangled up on her hair when she twirled around in a circle, before moving a chess piece, affectively putting Pascal in check.

**_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_**

She then began to make some pottery while Pascal used his tail to make a design on the pot for her. She then used her little friend as a dummy as a ventriloquist while drinking a glass of water, and then finally made a thousand, or even maybe, a million candles out of wax.

**_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch_**

**_Take a climb, sew a dress_**

After making so many candles her body was really getting sore while sitting in one stop that she started to stretch her legs out a little bit, and even painted on the walls while doing so to wake up her legs. Kairi even sewed two pieces of fabric and made them into a dress while Pascal had to try it on, much to his annoyance.

**_And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare_**

**_I'll paint the wall some more_**

**_I'm sure there's room somewhere_**

Finally, Kairi finished her chores but was completely bored. If thinking about re-read the books that she read from before just made her stomach feel sick since she already knew the story and what happened. She thought about painting some more but after looking over at the walls it seemed that there was no more room anywhere for her to paint at.

**_And then, I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_**

**_Stuck in the same place I've always been_**

**_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering_**

**_When will my life begin?_**

Signing to herself, Kairi picked up her hairbrush and started to brush her hair. Since it was so long though it took almost about two or three hours just to finish from her roots to the end. Once she finished she picked up her hair and started to toss it all around the room to at least make sure her hair didn't get tangled up in anything before her mother came home.

**_Tomorrow night, the lights will appear_**

**_Just like they do on my birthday each year_**

Kairi said as she looked out the window in awe just wondering what those strange stars were. Just thinking about the outside world just made Kairi feel sad inside as if she knew something was missing in her life but didn't quite know what it was. Slowly, she turns around and looks at her newest painting: the night with the mysterious stars; before she puts on some finishing touches onto it of her watching the stars on top of a tree.

**_What is it like out there where they glow?_**

**_Now that I'm older,_**

**_Mother might just let me go…_**

**And there you have it! As always make sure to review or PM me if you have ideas for other stories or even if you guys have a question you can ask me. I promise I won't bite! *smiles evilly* Just kidding! Or if you guys just want to talk to me then that's fine too!**

**Until next time!**

**Neow~ :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm really sorry it's been like FOREVER since I last updated on my stories, but to tell you the truth...High School is really hard...especially when you have a butt load of HOMEWORK almost every single day! Plus, I've also been busy with trying to work out my YouTube Chanel online. (Don't even bother trying to find me on there though cuz I have no videos up yet, but I will let you guys know when I do, I promise) So, anyways, here's Ch. 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

Somewhere, far away from the hidden tower, was a Kingdom where three figures were sliding down the rooftop of the castle. They seemed to be thieves for the way they were acting and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The first was a certain teenage boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes whose name was Sora. The other two were brothers who were named Xigbar and Xaldin since they were both wearing long black hooded coats.

They were finally at the top of the roof that lead right down into the throne room where if you looked inside the room you could see a bunch of soldiers in a circle guarding the lost princess crown; which was what the three thieves were probably after.

While the two brothers were opening up the top of the roof, so they could sneak inside, Sora was too busy daydreaming and aweing at the sight at the kingdom.

"Wow!" he said while still in awe. "I could get use to a view like this." He said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Stop dawdling, Sora!" Xaldin snapped quietly, annoyed by the fact that teenage was doing nothing but being serious in this job. He never really did like it when his brother and him had to team up with Sora since the boy would do nothing but make the job harder on them instead. "Come on!" he said while Xigbar opened up a window on top of the roof.

"Hold on," Sora replied while putting his hands down. After a pause, he smirked and said, "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

"If we do this job right," Xigbar said in an almost threatening voice," you can buy your own castle." He then grabbed the back of Sora's jacket and dragged the teen over. "Now, come on!"

A couple minutes later, Sora was being lowered down into the throne room as to steal the lost princess' crown. The room was silently quiet as the guards surrounding the crown did nothing but stay still in their posts, however; the quietness was interrupted when one of the guards sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Sora asked, leaning against the pillow with a smirk as he held the crown.

"Yeah," the guard said, before he realized there was an intruder and turned back around, but to only watch as Sora was being lifted back up onto the roof, before he yelled, "Hey, wait. Hey, wait!"

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can." Sora exclaimed while him, Xaldin, and Xigbar started to make they're flee out of the kingdom. "All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tower, Kairi was finishing putting her paint supplies away. With a small sigh, she turned her attention to Pascal as the green little camellia looked up at her from her shoulder. "This is it. This is a very big day, Pascal. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her."

"Kairi!" a voice called out from outside as Kairi did nothing but gasp. "Let down your hair!" knowing those words the blonde knew that it was mother.

"It's time," she said as Pascal did nothing but lift up his chest to show Kairi that she only needed to be brave in asking her mother for permission. Kairi giggled to herself as she lifted the little green creature off of her shoulder and onto the wall while hiding her friend behind a curtain. "I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you."

"Kairi!" Larxene called out again while Kairi ran over to the window, "I'm not getting any younger down here."

"Coming, Mother!" she replied back as she put a strain of her hair on a hook and sent it down to Larxene like a rope. When it reached the woman, she looped it around her foot and held onto it while Kairi lifted her up into the tower.

"Hi," Kairi said once Larxene was in the tower. "Welcome home, Mother."

"Uh, Kairi," Larxene groaned in relief and false amazement. "How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling."

"Oh," she says, sheepishly while smiling, "it's nothing."

"Then, I don't know why it takes so long." Larxene says while poking Kairi on the nose. The comment made the teen frown a little while the woman just laughed at her expression. "Darling, I'm just teasing."

"Um, alright." Kairi stated as if the whole thing didn't bother her while she continued. "So, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day –"

Larxene was looking at herself thru a mirror when Kairi started to speak. It would've seem that the woman wasn't even paying any attention to her for she kept messing around with her face. Right before the teen could finish her sentence, however; Larxene pulled her towards the mirror and said, "Kairi, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady."

Kairi couldn't help but smile what her mother said to her. It was probably one of the nicest things she's ever said to her. The teen had always thought of herself as a freak since her hair is unusually long and has special powers and everything, which in her defense, nobody has. But the happiest of the blonde was short lived though when Larxene stated, "Oh, look, you're here too."

Kairi frowned at what her mother said as the woman started to laugh. Noticing the disappointed look on her daughter's face, Larxene nudged the girl with her hand. "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously." She said before looking over herself in the mirror again.

"Ok…" Kairi mumbled to herself as she tried to find back her confidence again. "So…Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow –"the girl started again all too only get interrupted when Larxene found an age spot on her hand.

"Kairi, Mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."

The words of the last sentence made Kairi spring with excitement as she hurriedly ran across the room. "Oh! Of course, Mother." She said, before grabbing a chair for Larxene to sit in while Kairi got a stool for herself and handed her mother a hairbrush. Without a secondly later, Kairi began to sing quickly.

**_Flower, gleam and glow_**

**_Let your power shine_**

**_Make the clock reverse_**

"Wait! Wait!" Larxene yelled, as Kairi's hair started to glow.

**_Bring back what once was mine_**

**_Heal what has been hurt_**

**_Change the fate's design_**

Larxene saw that she had no chance in stopping the girl, so she quickly starts to brush her hair as fast as possible.

**_Save what has been lost_**

**_Bring back what once was mine!_**

Even with Larxene brushing as fast possible, the magic of Kairi's hair still didn't work properly on the woman. With a huff, Larxene pushes the girl's hair out of her lap. "Kairi!" she says in annoyance once Kairi finished singing.

"So, Mother," Kairi says while completely ignoring the slight glare on her mother's face. "Earlier, I was saying tomorrow's pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Heh. Ta-da!"

"No, no, no," Larxene said, hoping Kairi was kidding, "can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny things about birthdays," the blonde says with a sheepish smile, "they're kind of an annual thing!" The look on Larxene's face still didn't change as she seemed to not really care for what the teen had to say. The sight just made Kairi want to forget she even brought up the whole thing, but it was her birthday. Shouldn't her mother be happy that she's growing up?

With a sigh, Kairi slumped her shoulders a little as she started to play with her hair in a nervous uneasy way. "Mother…I'm turning 16, and I wanted to ask, oh, what I really want for this birthday…" she said but to only start to chuckle and mumble slightly with her words. "Actually, what I really want for my birth –"

"Kairi, please," Larxene interrupted, slightly annoyed, "stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling blah-blah-blah-blah, it's very annoying." She stated as she slowly but a smile on her face as she started to walk away from her daughter before saying, "I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much."

Kairi is dumbfounded about what just happened as she soon starts to feel as if she should just give up already. I mean why should she even try when all she's going to get were interruptions about nothing important because her Mother doesn't want to keep the subject about her. Kairi had just about enough of it as she started to just forget about the whole thing, until Pascal came out of his hiding place and gestured for Kairi to go on.

Noticing her friend trying to help her, Kairi couldn't help but to just blurt it out. "I want to see the floating lights!"

Larxene stopped what she doing as slowly turned her head around to face the teen properly. "What?"

"Well," Kairi started, before she unveiled the painting of herself watching the floating lanterns." I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

"Oh, you mean the stars." Larxene said, as if the whole situation was nothing to worry about.

"That's the thing," Kairi started as she used her hair to pull open a window from above to reveal a painting of the moon patterns, the stars, and various constellations. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant. But these…they appear every year on my birthday, Mother, only on my birthday; and I can't help but feel like they're meant for me."

If Larxene had been a regular mother, she would've let Kairi go, but the woman had other plans. She didn't want to grow old again, and, know that Kairi would ask to go outside one day, she had just the thing to convince the teen not to leave the tower. The woman did nothing but only roll her eyes at the nonsense her daughter was saying. She soon started to make her way over towards the window as Kairi continued.

"I need to see them, Mother, and not just from my window but in person. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Larxene slightly asked. "Why Kairi…" she said as a grin started to appear on her face as she slammed the window shut with a loud _bang_!

**_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_**

**_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_**

**_You know why we stay up in this tower_**

"I know but –"Kairi started but to only be interrupted.

**_That's right,_**

**_To keep you safe and sound, dear_**

**_Guess I always knew this day was coming_**

**_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_**

**_Soon, but not yet_**

"But –"Kairi began again, but Larxene put a finger to her lips.

**_Shh!_**

**_Trust me, pet_**

**_Mother knows best_**

Larxene then tapped a part of the wall, causing the tower to go completely dark. The outcome only made Kairi light a candle so she could see better, but to only have Larxene pop out in different places around her while the woman tried to her best to scare the young blonde to death.

**_Mother knows best_**

**_Listen to your mother_**

**_It's a scary world out there_**

**_Mother knows best_**

**_One way or another_**

**_Something will go wrong, I swear!_**

**_Ruffians, thugs_**

**_Poison ivy, quicksand_**

**_Cannibals and snakes_**

**_The plague_**

At the last part of what she said, Larxene appeared beside Kairi while holding a lantern to her face.

"No!" Kairi cried out in fear.

"Yes!" Larxene said.

"But –"Kairi began again but to only get interrupted when Larxene used a mop and pushed the girl slightly with it to only have her yelp out as she fell to the floor.

**_Also large bugs_**

**_Men with pointy teeth, and_**

**_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_**

**_Mother's right here_**

**_Mother will protect you_**

**_Darling, here's what I suggest_**

**_Skip the drama_**

**_Stay with Mama_**

**_Mother knows best_**

Larxene sang as she took a hold of her cape and twirled around on the stairs, while putting all of the candles out. Not a big fan of the dark, Kairi quickly tried to light all of them up again, but to her dismay, Larxene went behind her back and put the all of the candles out again with her fingers.

**_Mother knows best_**

**_Take if from your mumsy_**

**_On your own, you won't survive_**

Kairi was soon then facing a mirror while Larxene stood from behind it, and pointed out all of the younger blonde's flaws of herself.

**_Sloppy, underdressed_**

**_Immature, clumsy_**

In the process of seeing herself being so easily pointed out made Kairi want to just hide herself. She tried to hide her bare feet when Larxene pointed the mirror towards them, but to only have herself trip and fall to the floor while Larxene came by and started to wrap Kairi up in her own hair.

**_Please, they'll eat you up alive!_**

**_Gullible, naïve_**

**_Positively grubby_**

**_Ditsy and bit, well, hmm vague_**

While being wrapped up in her own hair, Kairi was soon sent twirling when Larxene pulled on her hair to cause the poor girl to spin to only dizzy herself.

**_Plus, I believe_**

**_Getting kinda chubby_**

**_I'm just saying cause I wuv you_**

**_Mother understands_**

**_Mother's here to help you_**

**_All I have is one request_**

A spotlight lit up on Larxene as Kairi sighed in relief, ran over, and hugged her.

"Kairi?" Larxene said.

"Yes?" Kairi said as she looked up at her with hope shinning in her eyes.

Larxene's face changes though as she starts to speak in a dark and threatening tone of voice at Kairi. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Kairi's expression falls to depression. "Yes, Mother…"

Larxene sighs to herself and smiles, knowing that she had one. "I love you very much, dear."

Kairi smiles back. "I love you more."

"I love you most." Larxene says before kissing the younger blonde on the forehead.

**_Don't forget it_**

**_You'll regret it_**

**_Mother knows best_**

A couple minutes later, Larxene is going back down Kairi's hair, as she calls out, "I'll see you in a bit, my flower."

"I'll be here." Kairi said as she leaned against the window sill with a sigh. She seems destined not to be able to see the world. Heck, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that Larxene was trying to keep her from going outside.

**There you go! Another chapter up and finished! I'm sorry if it's a little rusty and bad I was in a hurry to finish it tonight since who knows when I'll ever be able to upload another chapter again. But do not worry, I will continue to finish this story since a lot of you guys like! Oh, and if you guys are wondering why I changed my name to PureHearted3177 it's mainly because...well...let's just say something really special happened in my life over these few months.**

**So anyways, update will be hopefully this coming Tuesday or Friday. So make sure to be watching!**

**Review or PM me if you guys have any questions or if you guys have any other ideas for stories that you guys would like for me to write for you.**

**Until next time my fellow kittens!**

**Neow~ :3**


End file.
